


National Fudge Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Steve Rogers, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Toni Stark was never one for sweets; she was more into bitter things like black coffee and dark chocolate. So, it's safe to say Steve was a little more than confused when his wife asked for one of the sweetest desserts out there.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	National Fudge Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 16th is National Fudge Day. Celebrate by indulging in your sweet tooth and pick up some fudge at a local confectionery store to share with family and friends.
> 
> ***This is a sequel to National Call your Doctor Day, but you could read it as a stand alone if you wanted***

Almost as soon as Steve walked into the penthouse, he was hit with the smell of something burning. Which, he wasn’t too worried about – it was common knowledge that Toni wasn’t the greatest of cooks and the burnt smell didn’t seem fresh – he was just more curious about what it was that his wife was trying to cook.

It wasn’t until he heard sniffling that he became concerned.

Steve quickly made his way into the kitchen, being greeted with his seven-months pregnant wife leaning over the counter, crying into a bowl of what appears to be burnt chocolate.

“Tones? What’s wrong, Love?” Steve quietly asks, gently placing a hand on her back and rubbing it soothingly.

“I just wanted to eat fudge, but I couldn’t find any in the kitchen, so I figured that I might as well just make my own. So, I had J pull up a recipe and when I tried, I burnt it all.” Toni explains, her voice breaking off into cries at the end as she lays her head in her hands.

“O-Okay. Well, why don’t I go out and get you some fudge?” Steve offers, willing to do anything if it meant soothing his wife.

“You would go out to get some?” Toni asks, lifting her head and giving a Steve a look that broke his heart.

“Of course. I can go out right now.” Steve says, wiping Toni’s cheeks before kissing her good-bye. The only problem was – and Steve didn’t realize it until he walked out the door – that Steve had no idea where to buy fudge at.

“Hey, JARVIS, where do I go?” Steve asks, hoping the AI could help him out here.

 _‘There are several bakeries around Manhattan. I have taken the liberty of putting their locations in your phone.’_ JARVIS responds. Steve let out a sigh of relief before walking out of the building completely towards the first bakery on the list.

* * *

At this point, Steve was getting beyond frustrated. He’s spent an hour going from bakery to bakery and was still empty handed. Most bakeries were closed by now, and if they weren’t closed the answer was still the same: they didn’t sell any. He’s even went into different cities to see if they had anything, with no luck.

Steve was currently walking into the last bakery, fully ready to quit his search if this place didn’t have any; it was getting late and Toni was probably wondering where he was.

Steve walked around the bakery, looking through the display cases just to see the same thing he’s been seeing all day. Just a bunch of cookies, cupcakes, cinnamon rolls, you name it. They had basically every baked good except fudge in the cases; the only reason why Steve still maintained hope that they sold fudge there was the buckeyes and haystacks sitting in a separate case.

“Excuse me, ma’am, I was just wondering if you sold fudge here?” Steve asks the lady behind the counter once she was done helping the man that was in front of Steve.

“I’m sorry, sir, I just sold that man there the last that was in the case.” The lady regretfully tells him. Steve just let out a breath, reminding himself that it wasn’t this poor lady’s fault and to keep his frustration to himself.

“Okay, well, do you happen to have any in the back? I just- I have a very pregnant wife at home who just wants some fudge really bad, and I have been all over trying to find just _one place_ that has some so she’ll feel better.” Steve blathers, not being able to stop the words once they started spewing out.

“I-I’m sorry, sir, I wish I could help, but the kitchen’s closed right now and what we have in the case is all we have until they open back up .” The worker sympathetically says like she’s seen this exact thing happen before.

“No, it’s fine. I understand, it’s late, this is out of your control. Thank you for your help, I appreciate it.” Steve defeatedly says, giving the worker a small smile before walking out of the bakery. Steve was about to just accept his fate and go home empty handed when he heard someone shouting behind him.

“Sir! Mister Captain America, sir!” Confused, Steve turned around to see the man that was up at the counter ahead of him running towards him.

“Umm, c-can I help you?” Steve asks, unsure of what was happening.

“I just- I heard you talking to the cashier in there and I felt like you needed this more than I did.” The man says, handing Steve the bag that held the last bit of fudge.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t take that from you.” Steve denies already feeling guilty for making the man think he had to give him his baked goods.

“Please, I insist. I have a wife and three kids of my own so I can understand where you’re coming from right now. Lord knows it’s a bit of a terrifying thing when they want a specific thing to eat.” The man says, making both laugh a bit before the man held out the bag once again.

“At least let me pay you for it.” Steve compromises, pulling out his wallet before the other man could refuse and handing him a twenty.

“Oh, no, this is way too much.” The man says, trying to give the money back to Steve.

“Please. It’ll help ease my conscience a bit.” Steve admits, the man shrugging in acceptance once Steve took the bag. “Thank you, again, so much for this. You really didn’t have to do this.”

“It’s my pleasure. And congratulations.” The man sends off, Steve sighing in relief before making his own way back to the tower.

* * *

“Tones! I’m back!” Steve shouts when he – _finally_ – makes his way into the penthouse, only to stop short in the living room.

“JARVIS, how long has she been there?” Steve asks, staring at his wife, who was firmly passed out on the couch.

 _‘Miss sat down on the couch exactly three minutes and forty-two seconds after you left and promptly fell asleep six minutes and twenty-nine seconds after that.’_ JARVIS responds, Steve sighing as he sets the bag of fudge down on the coffee table.

Steve quietly walked over to the couch, carefully scooping Toni up in his arms. He made it about halfway to the bedroom before Toni’s eyes flutter opened.

“Steve, you’re back?” She murmurs, snuggling her head further under Steve’s chin.

“Yeah, Love, I’m back.” Steve whispers, planting a kiss on Toni’s forehead.

“You were gone for a while.” Toni points out, Steve letting out a small laugh while he gently lays his wife down on their bed.

“Yeah, well, it was an adventure-and-a-half trying to find somewhere that sold fudge.” Steve tells her, tucking her in before stripping down so he could lay with her.

“Did you get it though?” Toni asks making Steve fully laugh now.

“Yes, you goofball, I got it.” Steve says, shaking his head fondly.

“Good.” Toni hums, already falling back to sleep.

“Go back to sleep, Love.” Steve whispers, pushing Toni’s bangs off her face and tucking them behind her ear.

“Love you.” Toni says, before drifting off completely.

“I love you too.” Steve responds, placing one last kiss on her forehead. Steve’s eyes drifted down to Toni’s protruding middle, not being able to keep the smile off his face as he rubbed small circles on it.

“I love you too, little one.” Steve whispers, planting a kiss on the belly before cuddling his wife close and soon drifting off to sleep also.

**Author's Note:**

> So, side note, I'm from Michigan. Here, we have stores here dedicated just for fudge. So, I don't really know where other places, specifically cities like New York, sell their baked goods.


End file.
